


Movie Nights

by Rosaline_C



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_C/pseuds/Rosaline_C
Summary: After almost dying again and almost losing so many of the team, Coulson decided they all deserve a break to spend some time together when the world wasn’t ending and May wasn’t going to complain. And so movie nights were born.





	1. Mulan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ria_oaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/gifts), [hurricanewest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanewest/gifts).



> I 100% blame Julia and Andrea for this. Julia and I were having dinner a few weeks ago and somehow we got talking about how different members of the team would feel about different movies. Then suddenly it turned into a three chapter fic. And then Andrea had to give me movie suggestions and encourage me. So enjoy?

It had been almost a week since their last disaster and they were almost bored from the time off. After almost dying again and almost losing so many of the team, Coulson decided they all deserve a break to spend some time together when the world wasn’t ending and May wasn’t going to complain. And so movie nights were born. 

The whole team was crammed in front of the TV. Fitzsimmons, still in newly married bliss--they probably wouldn’t even notice what movie was playing. Yoyo and Mack were curled up together as well. Yoyo was doing better now and adjusting to the mechanical arms that Fitz had made her. Mack was clearly still shaken by everything that had happened but at least he didn’t seem to be about to quit the team anymore--not that May would’ve blamed him if he had. Daisy and Deke were both cross legged on the floor with a bucket of popcorn in between them. May could already imagine the mess they were going to have to clean up later after they start throwing popcorn at each other. 

“Who picked this movie, again?” Daisy asked as the Disney title screen came on. 

“I did,” Coulson defended. “I figured we needed something light and happy to remind of us simpler times.”

“I didn’t really grow up with Disney movies,” Daisy pointed out. 

“What’s Disney?” Deke asked. The team ignored him. Sometimes Deke learning the world was entertaining, but the constant questions got on everyone’s nerves after a while. 

“None of them?” Jemma asked, going back to Daisy’s statement. “I even grew up with them and I’m British.”

“Foster kid,” Daisy reminded. “I was in this one home where the other kids were obsessed with Oliver and Company. I’ve seen that movie more times than I ever needed to.”

“That wasn’t even a good movie,” Yoyo scoffed. Mack and Fitz looked offended. 

“Hey! I liked that one,” Fitz defended. Jemma patted him on the arm in mock comfort. 

“May, back me up here,” Daisy urged the older woman. May just shrugged. 

“See, May likes my taste in movies,” Coulson teased. 

“No, Daisy’s right. I didn’t grow up with these movies either.” She didn’t add that it didn’t matter because she was just happy that they were all there and alive. After all the crap Phil had been through--had put her through--she was willing to let him watch whatever movie he wanted to. The movie was starting but May ws still lost in thought. She’d come so close to losing him. By the time Fitz had found a cure, Phil was so weak they didn’t think they could actually save him. But Phil wasn’t going down without a fight and was able to make a full recovery. They hadn’t talked since and he seemed to be pulling away even more. Which is why she was so confused right now about how close he was sitting to her and how their hands were almost touching. 

“I haven’t seen this one since I was a little girl!” Jemma exclaimed, breaking May out of her thoughts. She focused on the screen and rolled her eyes when she realized what movie they were watching. 

“Mulan? Really?” she asked. 

“Is it because we’re Chinese?” Daisy joked. 

“No,” Phil said defensively. “I just like this one.”

“He probably knows all the words,” Daisy replied. May nodded. 

He definitely knew all the words. It took them all about thirty seconds into the first song to figure that out. No one was surprised. However, more surprising was the fact that Mack also knew all the words. “Hope,” he said sadly when asked about it. No one pushed any further after that. 

It was about halfway through the movie that Deke made an observation. “Does anyone else think Mulan sounds like May?”

“Ohmygod, she totally does!” Daisy agreed. Daisy appeared to be enjoying the movie despite her protests in the beginning. The rest of the team was too and they jumped to agree with Daisy and Deke. 

They all looked at May and she shrugged again. “I don’t hear it.”

“She really does,” Phil argused. “Also she’s a total badass like you.” He brushed his fingers over her hand and smiled at her gently. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. 

“So we all agree May is basically Mulan,” Daisy stated. “Maybe Disney isn’t so bad after all. But I’m still picking the movie next time!”

Yeah, May could definitely get used to this.


	2. Sharknado

“Seriously, Daisy,” Coulson groaned, “I let you pick one movie and you choose Sharknado?” 

Daisy shrugs, happy grin plastered on her face. She was far too proud of herself for this movie choice. “Please,” she snorted, “you know you enjoy these movies as much as I do.” 

“Do not!” he shot back. May tried not to smile at Daisy and Phil acting like children. She knew Daisy wasn’t wrong—Phil thrived on this type of bad movie. 

“Does someone want to explain to me what a sharknado is?” Deke asked. 

“Uh…” Daisy struggled. “Coulson, you want to take this one?”

“I honestly don’t think I can explain. Just watch and you’ll find out. Kind of.” 

“Kind of?” Deke looked even more confused. 

“These movies don’t make a whole lot of sense,” Mack admitted. “You just have to roll with it.”

“Who’s rolling with what?” a loud British accent roared. May hadn’t heard that voice in too long—but she’d never tell him she missed him. 

“Hunter!” Daisy exclaimed, rushing to go hug him. 

“Figured with you guys also being wanted, there was no harm in at least coming for a visit,” Bobbi said, entering behind her ex-husband, probably current boyfriend.

Daisy quickly let go of Hunter and sprung towards Bobbi to give her a hug as well.

“So what are we watching?” Bobbi asked. 

“Sharknado!” Daisy replied sounding far too pleased with herself. 

“Yes!” Hunter exclaimed while Bobbi groaned. May flashed Bobbi a small smirk, letting her know she had no intention to watch this movie. 

“Shhh, the movie is starting,” Fitz hushed. May was glad that Fitz found a way to forgive himself and be a part of the team again. Deke had even gotten through to Daisy, who was starting to forgive him. Jemma curled further into her husband as the movie started.

May stood up and nodded in Bobbi’s direction, prompting her to follow. “Where are you guys going?” Coulson asked.  
“Don’t worry about it. You won’t even miss us,” May teased. 

“I always miss you,” Coulson teased back.

Bobbi raised an eyebrow and May shot her an “I’ll tell you later” look. That was going to be fun to explain—May didn’t even know what was going on herself.

“You’re going to miss out on the movie,” Daisy pointed out.

“I’ll live,” May shot back, walking out of the room with Bobbi.

Once they got to the kitchen, Bobbi sat down on a stool while May rifled through the cupboard for some alcohol. She finally settled on a bottle of scotch and started pouring. “Sorry, I don’t have any good stuff. Phil drank it.”

“Coulson drank the Haig you guys took from Fury?”

“Yup, With a robot.”

Bobbi downed her glass in one swallow.”What the hell has gone on around here, May?”

“This is ridiculous!” they heard Jemma exclaim from the other room.

“That’s a long story,” May responded, staring at her scotch without actually drinking it.

“It’s sharks attacking people in tornadoes, it’s supposed to be ridiculous!” Hunter yelled. 

May rolled her eyes and Bobbi shot her another look, “Sum it up for me.”

“I died. Came back.Got replaced with an LMD. Phil and the LMD drank the Haig. He made a deal with Ghost Rider that nearly killed him. We got sent to the future, and the world nearly ended.”

“So just another day at the office?”

“Yup.” May finally took a swig of the scotch. It didn’t feel right. 

“Actually, it should be a hurricane, not a tornado,” they heard Fitz complain at the tv. “They’re on a coast.”

“Sharkicane doesn’t have the same ring to it,” Coulson retorted. May tried not to smile at that. She didn’t succeed. 

“Going to explain that?” Bobbi asked, pointing to May’s smile. She shrugged. “Come on, Melinda, what is going on between you and Coulson?” 

“That’s not how science works!” Fitz yelled.

“There are flying sharks!” Mack shot back. “We’re past science.”

“I dunno,” Deke pitched in, “I think it could actually happen.” 

May didn’t need to be able to see anyone’s face to know they were all staring at Deke like he was crazy. 

“I guess it’s no less crazy than the fact we were sent to the future to stop the world from being torn apart,” Mack said, sighing.

“Mel?” Bobbi asked, getting her attention back. 

“I don’t know,” May replied. “We were getting somewhere and then the deal with Ghost Rider happened and I don’t know anymore.” 

The deal with Ghost Rider. That’s what she had to call it because saying what it was, that Phil had been dying, was too painful. She figured once they saved Phil, she would tell him how much she loved him but it hadn’t happened yet and they were still at a standstill. 

“That man has been in love with you for as long as I’ve known him,” Bobbi finally said, “Just tell him how you feel.”

May stared at her scotch again as they sat in silence drinking and listening to the team yell until they could hear the climax of the movie happening. 

“Daisy is never picking the movie again,” Mack groaned over what May assumed was the end credits. May smiled. She was going to pick the next movie and she had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Andrea for the Sharkicane quote. Also I forgot to say my trope bingo prompt for this fic is tall tale.


End file.
